Hylian Adventures
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: FMA/LoZ Fusion. A series of one-shots/drabbles about the lives of Hylian!Ed, Hylian!Al, and Hylian!Winry growing up in Amestris as those with ears that can hear the gods, among other things. Manga based, timeline is anywhere from pre-series to post series.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure One: **_I can hear you_**!

Summary: Ed had only ever blown up on the humans in Risembool once in his life.

 **Edward Elric: Age Four**

 **Alphonse Elric: Age Three**

Al was sick and the ingredients Trisha needed for her remedy had run out necessitating a trip into town.

"Pinako, would you be willing to keep an eye on the boys until I get back?" Trisha said.

"Of course not. Winry would be glad to play. Is Al contagious?"

"No. It's just a little bit of a stomach bug. I used to get them all the time," Trisha said.

Pinako arrived with Winry an hour later. Ed was standing by the door.

"Yes, Edward?" Trisha said.

"I want to go with you," Ed said.

"Why?" Trisha said,

"Because I want to pick up something to help Al feel better," Ed said.

"My little man," Trisha said with a smile, "You're a great big brother." Ed looked off to the side with his cheeks red.

Ed kept close to Trisha as the pair of Hylians walked into the town proper. As per usual, the whispers started amongst those who had no compunctions against gossip.

"It's that loose Hylian woman again and her child."

"Hush, Harriet!"

"Where does she get off thinking she can carry on like a respectable citizen whenever she let that MAN leave her with two children like that!"

"Bite your tongue! Don't you know that their kind are a blessing from the Goddesses!"

"Blessing? Hah!"

"Pipe down, it's said that their unnatural ears give them the ability to hear EVERYTHING."

"It's serve her right to hear this. Might set her straight too-."

 _STOMP! STOMP STOMP_! Ed had stormed over to the worst of them glaring before he pointed to his own pointed ear.

" ** _I can hear you_**!" he said, " _ **I can hear every terrible thing you've said you nasty old bi**_ -."

" **Edward Elric**!" Ed froze. Trisha was kind and gentle, until she reached her breaking point.

Trisha calmly dragged her son away from the stunned old biddies, paid for the ingredients she needed for her remedy, and in a dead quiet dragged her son out of the market.

She didn't speak again until they were nearly home.

"Do you know why what you did was wrong?" Trisha said after a moment. Ed shook his head.

"Because, you used the gifts you were born with to violate the privacy of others. Would you like it if I decided to listen in on everything you and Al do in your father's study or whenever you're playing with Winry? Would you?"

"….No."

"Those women were horrible to say such things, but it was worse still to do what you did," Trisha said.

"But I can't not hear them-."

"You will have to learn. It's not easy, but you learned to be a better brother to Al, you can learn to do this," Trisha said. Ed nodded after a few moments.

While Ed was never fully able to stop hearing the comments, he did learn to keep it in.

 ** _Seven and half years later,_**

"Did you see that! One of those Elric boys is _HALF_ metal! I knew they should have been turned over to the Orphanage!"

"Look at how he's flaunting those limbs."

"What is with his brother in that armor?"

"Have you seen how improper that Rockbell girl is behaving-." _CLANG_!

Well, **_Ed_** might have learned that lesson, but **_Winry_** hadn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_Adventure Two: School_

 _Summary: The Teacher really regrets not retiring._

 _ **Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell**: Age Six_

 _ **Alphonse Elric** : Age Five_

* * *

The school in Risembool was a small one that only educated children from Grade One up until Grade Eight.

This was allowed because those who showed promise to learn anything _beyond_ that usually were sent off to the nearest big town for High School and the rest knew all they needed for life in a small rural town. This also meant that there were only eight teachers in the school for the relatively small population of students.

Mrs. Greisgram had been a teacher for as long as most residents of Risembool could remember (even Pinako had trouble recalling a time whenever the severe woman _wasn't_ a teacher). She'd had many of the children she taught's parents and even grandparents, in some cases. In rural towns with people having children young, it was getting more and more common for her.

She'd, of course, had Trisha Elric as a child.

Such a sweet girl. One of only two Hylians in the school, she stood out without even trying.

Mrs. Greisgram had recommended that Trisha join the Faith of the Three as a Priestess of Farore, but the girl declined.

 _"But this is a huge opportunity."_

 _"I know in my heart I need to do something else."_

 _"Is it about love? You know the Faith doesn't demand celibacy from their priests and priestesses!"_

 _"It's not that either. I just feel my place is here."_

Mrs. Greisgram had heard tales about Edward Elric already from an incident over two years ago. She'd have to keep her eye out for _him_.

She was surprised whenever _both_ Elric brothers arrived with Pinako's granddaughter in tow. The trio of blonde Hylians sat down in a row: the two true golden heads of the Elric's making the lighter blonde head of Rockbell look a bit lighter than it actually was.

"Alright! Settle down!" The class fell silent. The Elric's and Rockbell looked almost eager. She began writing letters on the board. When she looked back at the trio, she saw two bored boys and a girl who looked sorely disappointed.

'They'll thank me whenever they can read.' she thought with a sniff.

At lunch break she saw the boys were arguing with Rockbell over something.

"…We already know all that stuff! This is a waste of time!"

"But Granny said we had to go, so we have to suck it up and deal with it, Ed!"

"But Winry! You're suffering too! Think about all the automail stuff you could be learning right now if we weren't here."

"If I'm stuck here, so are you!"

Mrs. Greisgram narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Elric. Are you telling me you already _ **know**_ how to read and write?" she said. Ordinarily a precocious kid would cower. Though, sometimes they'd take the bait and embarrass themselves.

Edward Elric did neither. He glared right back at her.

"Yes, I can!" Ed said. Without even being prompted the six year old stormed up to the board, erased her letters and looked back at her.

"Whadda ya want me to write?" he said. The teacher twitched _knowing_ the improper language was on purpose.

"Whatever you think you can." Mrs. Greisgram said through gritted teeth. The smirk on Ed's face widened before the blonde turned his attention back to the board and he began to write out something in _cursive;_ it filled up a good chunk of the board. Some of the words in it even Mrs. Greisgram didn't quite know.

Stunned silence ruled until a knocking at the door disturbed it. Sticking their head in, the interloper spoke.

"Gothe, have you-Are you teaching these children advanced Chemistry?" it was the Eighth grade teacher, Mr. Stahl. He inspected the board with undisguised shock.

"She didn't teach anything but boring letters and challenged me to prove I could already read and write so she told me to write whatever I felt I could, so I DID," Ed said setting the chalk down.

"Brother! You forgot a part!" Al said before he ran up to the board and added in a few extra lines of text, also in cursive.

"Where did you learn this," Mrs. Greisgram said tersely, as the other children tried not to giggle.

"Books from Dad's study. Oh, if you mean reading and writing, Mom taught us after she saw Brother had learned a couple words on his own," Al said whenever it was clear Ed wasn't going to say anything.

"How old were you," Mr. Stahl said,

"Brother was two and a half. Mom didn't try teaching me until I was two and a half too," Al said, "I don't know when Winry learned, though."

"I was three!" Winry said.

It was then that Mrs. Greisgram _knew_ : she would have her hands full with the Elric Brothers.

As for Pinako's granddaughter…..

Retirement sounded better by the day.

* * *

MP: Please note, I try to catch all my grammatical mistakes but I am human. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_Adventure Three: The Customer_

 _Summary:_ Figures she already had someone.

 _ **Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell**: Age Fifteen_

* * *

Rush Valley. The Boom Town of the Broken Down.

Luke _knew_ he was lucky to be alive. Still, looking at the stump of what used to be his left hand made him sad. The Hylian hated how badly burned his ears had been, and he was lucky they weren't too deformed, but even once they healed they'd forever be marked by pink scar tissue.

What he really hated was how the bandaging muffled his hearing.

And So, the amputee found himself in Rush Valley just aimless wandering through town, his stump hidden in a pocket. Luke stopped dead whenever he saw her.

Her long blond hair was up in a flowing ponytail, her skin was clear and peach with health, her crystal blue eyes filled with life, happiness, and knowledge, and her ears were pointed like his own. A Hylian girl in Rush Valley! Since she was wearing a tank top and a skirt, it was obvious she had no need of services rendered by this place.

 _What was she doing here? Was she merely a vision from the Goddesses?_ Luke shook his head whenever he saw her waving to others, letting him know they saw her too.

The girl looked over at him and stopped before a grin spread across her lovely face. She bolted over eagerly.

"So, which hand do you need?" she said pulling out her tools.

She was an automail mechanic. That explained it!

"M-My left," he said showing her the stump. After he did so, there was a chorus of "Aw man! She scooped another one!" from the street behind him. The girl paid them no mind as she dragged him to a shop called "Atelier Garfiel."

"Hi Mr. Garfiel! I got another one!"

"Ooh! Good one, Winry dear, excellent taste!" Garfiel said with a smile.

Luke was only slightly uncomfortable with the man, but only because, being from a small village, he had never met anyone like him.

"Alright, let me see your stump," Winry said holding out her hands. Luke nodded and Winry went to work.

A Few Months Later,

Luke tried to move his metal fingers. He got a twitch.

"I've had to learn to make my models lighter," Winry said as she observed how he held his metal wrist with his flesh hand.

"It's f-fine," Luke said.

"Don't worry about how much it responds at the moment," Winry said, "It'll get better with time. Standard rehabilitation with automail is three years, so a few twitches after a couple months is actually great progress." Her smile was enough to light up the whole room. It also gave Luke the courage to do something he'd wanted to do since he'd laid eyes on her. He reached out with his flesh hand only to pull it back and instead placed it on his chest and cleared his throat. Windy looked at him expectantly.

"M-Miss Winry, would you c-consider going out with me?" Luke said.

Winry's eyes blinked at him a few times as she processed his request.

"No," she said after a few moments, an apologetic look on her face.

"Ok," Luke said. He should have _known_ she'd say no, but he had to try.

All he could do now was move on.

"N-now you're going to have to keep up with oiling your joints and keeping this hand clean for the rest of your life," Winry said tapping the metal with her hand and recovering from the awkward moment quickly, "A doctor can take over your rehabilitation at this point, but if you want to continue to stop in to see me, you can. Be sure to come right away if anything happens to damage it!" Mr. Garfiel stepped into the room.

"Winry, phone call from Edward!" The blonde hylian girl perked up instantly.

"Oh, I have to go!" Winry said dashing off. Once he was alone in the front room, Luke sighed.

Figures she already had someone.

* * *

MP: Please note, I try to catch all my grammatical mistakes but I am human. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure 4: _Minorities_

 _Summary: Explaining to three children why they're different is neve_ r easy.

 **Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell** : Age Eight

 **Alphonse Elric** : Age Seven

* * *

Whenever Winry arrived home from school after only being there two hours, and in a nearly tearful huff no less, Pinako knew something was very, very wrong. Her son and daughter-in-law were out of town-of course this would happen whenever they were at Rush Valley for an Automail convention! However, it did no good to dwell on that.

"What happened?" Pinako said.

"People were picking on Rio because he's half-Ishvalan today!," Windy said, "And the teacher allowed it! Whenever we tried to stand up for him, they started to call us pointy eared freaks who should stop bothering normal people! Then Ed started ranting at them and we were told to go home but the bullies got to stay. Rio left too but it's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, I'm afraid and stupid people are everywhere," Pinako said.

"Why do they treat us like that! Why do we have to be like this!" Winry sobbed into Pinako's shoulder.

"Where are Ed and Al?" Pinako said.

"Where they always go," Winry sniffed.

Of course. To the only other Hylian in town.

"Let's go make sure they don't do anything stupid," Pinako said placing a hand on Winry's shoulder.

They found the boys in front of Trisha's grave, as expected.

"Winry told me what happened today," Pinako said.

"Yeah, so what?" Ed said.

"Speak up, bean sprout I can't hear you," Pinako said.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF YOU SHRIVELED MINI-HAG!" Ed said.

"Granny, why are we the only people with Hylian traits in town?" Al said.

"Because we're a minority. Like your half-Ishvalan classmate. Their heritage means that they have darker skin, red eyes, and white hair. Ours means we have pointed ears, better hearing, and a slightly longer life span. People don't often take the different very well and we end up with problems. The majority can be swayed to ideas that are usually able to be seen as hateful or illogical by simply creating an "Us" and a "Them." Minorities usually get treated unfairly for this reason and wrong doers of the majority can get away with their ignorance," Pinako said,

"We can't let that dictate who we are. Just because we're Hylian, doesn't mean we're not the same as the average human deep down."

"But why did we have to be the ones to be different?" Al said after a few moments. Pinako shrugged,

"We don't have choices in how we're born, but we do have choices in how we go about our lives," she said, "Be proud you are who you are, even if one of you is a micro shrimp."

"WHATEVER YOU SHRUNKEN OLD BAT!" Though she was once again caught in a screaming match with Ed, the other two were smiling again and that was worth any aggravation that would follow.

* * *

MP: Please note, I try to catch all my grammatical mistakes but I am human. Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Adventure Five: Reclamation of Heritage_

 _Summary: It was time to reclaim the past._

 _Edward Elric: Age Sixteen_

 _Alphonse Elric: Age Fourteen going on Fifteen_

* * *

The Promised Day was over. Al was once more a boy of flesh and blood. The golden haired golden eyed boy sat in a hospital bed waiting for Riza to get back. He really, really needed a hair cut and she'd promised to get the scissors.

Roy was in the next bed while Dr. Marco prepared the second treatment to his eyes with the remaining Philosopher's Stone. Ed was bandaged up and in nice fresh clothing (a white shirt and loose brown slacks) sitting in the chair next to Al's bed.

"Alright Ed, Al, as promised a pair of scissors. Are you sure you don't want a professional to do this?" Riza said as she set a towel down as well.

"I trust brother to do a good job," Al said as Major Armstrong burst into the room.

"Alphonse Elric, why did you not inform me you needed a hair cut! Hair styling has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!" Al laughed weakly at the suddenly shirtless Armstrong as he posed.

"Like I told Lt. Hawkeye, I'd prefer Brother did it," Al said. Ed placed the towel on Al's shoulders.

"How short do you want it?" Ed asked.

"The same way I had it before… _. everything_ ," Al said.

Ed nodded before he carefully began to cut off the long strands of golden blond hair. Ed worked his way forwards and once the bangs were done, Al resembled his younger self more than ever. It was also very apparent that Al was Hylian like Armstrong and Hawkeye were.

"Alphonse Elric! I did not know you too had ears that could hear the gods!" Armstrong said. He looked over to see Ed's bandages circled his head and concealed the tips of his ears. Al noticed too.

"Brother, you promised," Al said. Ed sighed and carefully removed the tips of his also pointed ears from under the bandages.

"Edward Elric! Why would you hide your ears like that! It is a sign you are one of those blessed by the Golden Goddesses!" Armstrong said.

"If Al couldn't be seen as Hylian, then I thought I shouldn't be either," Ed said. His tone indicated the subject was done.

Most people would have caught onto that. Most people weren't Alexander Louis Armstrong.

"OH HOW WONDERFUL TO HEAR OF SUCH DEVOTED BROTHERLY LOVE!" And now Armstrong was crying tears as he sparkled.

Roy was glad he was temporarily blind at the moment from what he could hear.

"STOP TRYING TO HUG ME!"

* * *

MP: I'm not perfect and I'm bound to have missed some errors


End file.
